nx_04_discoveryfandomcom-20200214-history
Raquel Ruiz
|image = Image:Raquel.png |Orientation = Heterosexual |Department = MACO |Notable Family = _ *Jefe Ruiz, father *Angela Ruiz, mother *Carlos Ruiz, brother |Decorations =_ *2155 - Starfleet Medal of Valor |FaceClaim = Demi Lovato}} Raquel Ruiz is a Starfleet officer and the current MACO Unit Commanding Officer of the starship NX-04 Discovery. Personal History Born in 2137 in Cuba, Raquel’s life is, for the most part, an unhappy one, which is why she rarely smiles. Her father was a drunk and had tendencies to make her family’s life crap. Raquel, being the tough one, always stood up to him when everybody else didn’t, and as such, bore the full brunt of his wrath. Of course, she was rarely beaten; such people were punished, and at least Jefe Ruiz had some sense to not involve the authorities. Raquel protected her muchacho as best as she can from Jefe, particularly when she was home from the holidays from her time in the Nuevo Merici Academy in Havana. She had been in the Bahamas, forced to come with her father so he’d booze and make out, when she heard the news of an attack that wiped out seven million people. The Xindi Weapon cut a swath from Florida and through Cuba…her coastal hometown. It had been experiencing a wanderlust of tourism when it hit. The bulk of the seven million dead consisted of tourists swelling the coastal towns in a recent heat wave when the beam weapon struck, not just in Cuba but in Florida and Panama, at least where it hit. Among the dead were her mother and brother. Old Jefe was so devastated, that he drunk so much more frequently, seeking out pleasurable company, particularly in extraterrestrials, and died himself within a few months, from a combination of excessive drinking and a sexually transmitted disease from another planet, commonly known as Rigelian Herpes, a disease that was a result of intercourse around Rigel, and like AIDS and HIV back in the day, when one caught it, it was a doozy. With old Jefe gone, Raquel felt free, but the loss of the rest of her family brought a surge of revenge in her. She wanted to make the cabrones who murdered her family, the family she had ever loved. At the first chance she had, she joined the MACOs. Much as she had an interest in seeing the stars, she couldn’t see herself as a naval “sailor.” Her descendants were military types, and so she decided to honor them by joining the MACOs, especially to manage to make her murderers of her family pay. By the time she had finished training at the MACO boot camp, Raquel was anxious to kill some Xindi, eagerly awaiting when the Xindi would come so she could wipe them out so she can wipe the Xindi out first. She took the first post she got, the prototype Starship Minuteman, a ship on par with the Ganges and Intrepid class starships, but not with the NX’s still in production. Much to her chagrin, the Xindi threat had passed. The bright side was that she could practice even more efficient ways of combat and stealth, a skill she had mastered when hiding from old Jefe. Just because the Xindi threat had passed, it didn’t mean Raquel didn’t see action. The Minuteman was designed to have teeth, and made a particularly tempting target. It fended off Orion pirates while on patrol, and at least Raquel was killing green things. Then, in early 2155, a surprise attack from Orions resulted in half the crew captured for the slave markets, Raquel among them. Taken captive, sold and enslaved, she concocted a plan of escape and rescue, all the while under the guise of a pleasure woman to a very horny Orion. It was very easy to lull an Orion to a false sense of security; she had enjoyed the art of belly dancing back in Cuba and occasionally took to it. At the best chance she got, and once she located where her crew had gone, she killed her Orion slave master and fought the pheromones and guards to get to her fellow crew mates. She was feeling immune to the pheromones because anger easily made a potent antidote. The rescue was enough to promote Raquel to corporal and to give her a Starfleet Medal of Valor. As violent as Raquel is, and much as she wanted to make the Xindi pay, she settled for the next best thing in killing Orions, who were easily as green as the pendejo who piloted the beam weapon that blew up her town and the other seven million dead. When war broke out, Raquel leapt at the opportunity to fight again. She transferred to the MACO detachment on the Discovery, at her request, once the latest NX-class rolled off the assembly line, and she saw plenty of action in the ensuing months afterwards. She found herself reflecting that she was lucky to be alive after what the Discovery had been through. As one of the remaining MACOs left alive by the time the Discovery limped back to space dock, it led to her promotion to sergeant and to Mistress-At-Arms. Personality Raquel is, for the most part, a bittersweet girl, sometimes angry. She even has an angry look about her, mostly from years she had spent with her deadbeat drunk of a father. She always has tendencies to blame negative things. Her father, the Xindi, local bullies, anything that doesn’t make her happy. Combat satisfies her, making her an excellent asset to the MACOs, even more so as she strives excellence in stealth tactics. In fact, she is rarely ever seen smiling. However negative she is, Raquel is loyal to her duty, to her fellow soldiers, to humanity in general. Raquel can be quite an animal at times, especially sexually, but she is nonetheless careful; her old man died because of a sexually transmitted disease, after all. Strengths Stealth tactics, sharpshooting, rallying, weapon assessment, covert insertions and breaking in, combat, roughing it on the ground, rough riding (from riding vehicles) Weaknesses Smiling, being happy Ambitions Seeing the stars, protecting humanity and kicking the crap out of anybody who dares threaten her person, her friends, or her planet. She sees herself leading a MACO detachment fully in five years, and even her own battalion in ten. Hobbies & Interests Boxing, target practice, camouflage, hide-and-seek, all-terrain vehicles (motorcycles she likes most) chess, games of chance (like poker), dance and belly dance Physical Profile Raquel is as tough as any young woman can come, if not tougher. She may be beautiful, but she is a tough cookie. It’s wise to steer clear of her bad side. She always strives to keep her hair short, so that they’d fit her headgear, any headgear, without bothering her. She as the occasional tattoo, but she never cares of where they go. Education & Service Record Category:Characters